Gone Gone Gone
by SamXDanny
Summary: "It was Vlad's fault. All Vlad's fault. But in the end, I knew it was mine." Inspired by the song Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillps and TASM2. If you heard and watched both of these, you know where this is headed.


**So, hey guys.**

**I'm kind of writer's block and this idea was killing me.**

**This is my first ever kind-of-song-fic. In most song fics, they type all the lyrics out between few paragraphs describing the lyrics, but this one, you're only going to see them at the beginning and I plan to add one little one at the end. Just to add emotion ;)**

**This was inspired by The Amazing Spider-Man 2. I freakin' loved that movie. I never cried so hard at a movie before. (And we're talking about the girl who didn't even cry at Titanic)**

**If you seen TASM2, you know where this is headed.**

**You have been warned.**

**And I'll never do this to my two lovebirds again.**

**Enjoy (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Gone, Gone, Gone**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"_And I'll do it for you, for you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on,_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_"

* * *

Just one fight. That's what all it took for her to be gone. Just one, and it sickened me in the stomach. I fought tons of fights before, I won all of them. She did too, but why not this one?

It's Vlad's fault. All Vlad. He's the one that caused this tragedy, making me end up in misery. He's the one who captured her. But… in the end, I feel like it's my fault. _I _was the one who couldn't save her in time. I was the one… who let her die.

I sank my knees to the ground, the dirt getting on my pants. I put my head in my hands and silently cried. It's been a month since that happened. A month without her.

I can still here her screams as she fell to her death. The look of horror in her eyes as she was falling. She trusted me to save her. She trusted me that with her helping me with fighting the enemies, I'll help her if she's in danger. But I didn't. I let her go. I let her die.

Tucker and Jazz tell me otherwise. They say it's all Vlad's fault and none of it is mine. But were they there when she died? No. They were fighting the army of ghosts that were surrounding Fenton Works while _we _were on top of the high building. I told them the story. They said it wasn't my fault Vlad was holding me down until I finally got out of his grasp. It wasn't my fault he had the ability to keep me from going intangible. It was all his fault.

But in the end, it was also mine.

I was the one who let her come with me to the fight. Or maybe she was just too stubborn to listen to me when I told her to stay with the group. When she argued and told me it was her choice, I caved in. It wasn't until once we got there and Vlad captured her and threatened to throw her off the cliff that I knew I regretted ever letting her come. But I fought. I kept fighting.

For her.

And now, here I am, at her grave, her favorite flowers in my hand, tears running nonstop down my cheek, and her memories flowing through my head. I loved her. I _still _love her. More than anyone could imagine.

You know, its funny how I asked her to marry me a week before. We planned to get married in the summer, which is a couple months away. She put her ring in a safe spot before the fight, though. I found it, and right now, I have it in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it as more tears began to pour.

It was the ring with her name on it. The one I used to ask her out with. It wasn't that hard to get it back, even though she freaked out the next day, apologizing over and over that she lost it. I chuckle at the memory. She was just too cute.

So I proposed to her with it. Since the ring started a wonderful relationship, why not use it to start a wonderful rest of our lives together? Unfortunately, I was wrong. It wasn't wonderful. Hell, it didn't even get a start. Sometimes, I even blame the ring.

I look at her grave again. Tons of flowers, mostly her favorites, were surrounding it. Pictures of her were too. I closed my eyes. She looked so happy and beautiful in those pictures, smiling so bright. I would do anything to see her smile like that in real life again.

For a month now, I've been visiting her grave almost every day. I wouldn't stop. It mostly turned into a routine now. I would wake up, eat breakfast, go visit Tucker or my parents, go on patrol, and end up here.

We used to live together, too. We moved in together a few months ago. Best decision we ever made. But it's also the worst because it made me realize how much my life is empty without her.

I looked at the time. It was almost midnight. I sighed and stood up. I hated this part. It was like saying goodbye.

_I'll love you after you're gone_

_Gone_

I put the flowers down. Then I kissed the ring and put it by her picture. I knelt down once again and whispered, "I love you, Sam." Before slowly walking away.

_Gone._

* * *

**Err, I cried while writing this. The second I wrote down that he proposed a week before, tears started rolling.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! And I hope you read all the way through instead of exiting out like I would've done XD**

**Okay, I gotta go. Love ya!**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
